


Better

by syIvester



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, Making Out, Sexual Tension, So smutty, amazingly sexy, ok more tags!, we love a good daddy, what the fuck he’s so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: Some events bring people closer together, much more than they have been in the past.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo but on the dl joe was hot as FUQQQQ omg THAT BITCH got me throbbin LMAOO also this is not based on real joe liebgott! only the band of brothers version of him that sexy ass man

Daniella sighed. She thought it would be easy her senior year, especially going through it with her best friend since fifth grade, Joe Liebgott. She was wrong. Life couldn’t be more stressful.

With graduation coming closer with every passing day and the inevitability of her leaving home, leaving _Lieb_ made her completely, utterly sick. Realistically speaking, she could finish her senior year just fine, but it felt so much more childish to complain about it like every seventeen-year-old does. And that’s what she wanted to feel, like a child again. No more growing up for her and Joe.

She could hear Joe getting heckled by his two buddies, Babe and Webster, across the room, but didn’t even bother to listen to what it was about. And to be honest, she didn’t exactly want to know.

Joe and Daniella had only one class together: English 4, seventh period. So when the bell rung and she packed her shit, Joe would be at her side and they’d drive back to her place to raid her pantry and relax on her bed, laughing and enjoying the time spent together, because soon, it was going to be very limited.

She’d only get to see him when she came home for breaks. Christmas, Thanksgiving, the whole nine yards. Her heart broke at the thought. She would never make it away from Lieb for so long. After all, they were each other’s best friend. Best friends can never stay away from each other.

‘Best friends’ was a loose term, though. Lately, she had started to see Joe differently, almost. She saw him exactly how she used to, but she paid a little more attention to details. How her heart sped up when he was on top of her on the bed, with his hands in her armpits and his face red from laughter, how he would always get weird and squirmy whenever Babe poked fun at them, saying that they have sex all the time after school when they go home. He was wrong, that stuff had never happened. But.. she wouldn’t mind if it did.

She wondered if that’s how it’s supposed to be when you’re friends with a guy, that playing with the hem of her shirt when they were on her bed together was normal. That spark when his fingers accidentally skim her waist, when he stared at her lips sometimes when they were talking was just how it was supposed to be. She didn’t really know. Daniella never really had a girl friend like that where they could openly discuss things like this without judgement. Sure she had friends that were girls, but Joe always was first on her list. And he always would be.

A bell sounded, and she looked over to find Joe and his friends pushing each other around, laughing all the while. They made eye contact and he stopped with the horseplay to stare. Web quickly snapped his head around to find Lieb staring at none other than Daniella.

“Seriously, make some moves on her. I’m fed up with you guys stealing glances at each other and the ‘accidental’ touching. God dammit, Joe, if my best friend was a girl that gorgeous, she wouldn’t even be my best friend anymore. Get a grip. There’s some serious unresolved shit going on with you two.” Web spoke, but he had the feeling Joe wasn’t even listening. “Did you even hear a word I said, dickhead?”

“I know, Web. But do you know how god damned hard it is to convince your best friend to fuck you?”

“Believe me, I’ve tried with Babe over here.” He winked at Babe, and in return, he got a punch to the arm.

“And it’s worked.” The both of them laughed, but Joe shook his head.

“Shut up, both of you.” Daniella finished grabbing her things and started to make her way over to the three of them. “I feel it and I’m sure she doesn’t. So I’m going to go home tonight after I hang with Dani and watch porn and jerk off until my brain is dizzy from coming so hard.”

“The porn is the only way you get any action and it’s on a screen.” Again, Babe and Webster laughed. Joe only rolled his eyes at his friends and met Daniella halfway.

“Bunch of cocks, I swear.” Joe muttered, and she didn’t bother to comment on it because it just seemed pointless to.

The drive to Daniella’s was rather silent. Joe was deep in his thoughts, weighing the pros and cons of actually making a move on his best friend and decided to just forget about the conversation all together, and by the time he did, they were back at her house.

Once they got up to her room, she pushed Joe on the bed and laid down next to him on her side, facing him with her head propped up on the palm of her hand. Their legs tangled together, and she was debating whether or not to leave it like that. She decided to leave it. Why is she overthinking things like this?

Now down to business: Joe was being quiet. Her eccentric, loud-mouthed Joe was _quiet_ for once, and she needed to find out why because it was bothering her.

“What’s up, Lieb? Is something wrong?” He changed his line of sight from the white, popcorn ceiling to Daniella’s beautiful, tanned face. Joe opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He never did this. He always had something to say, but this time he was coming up short. The lack of response made Daniella move her legs from around his and sit up in the bed. Something was definitely wrong if Lieb didn’t have anything to say, especially to her. All he did was stare at her before sitting up in front of her. “Joe.. seriously. What’s wrong?”

His eyes flickered from her doe blue eyes down to her lips and back up again. He sighed. “Fuck it.”

Joe had grasped Daniella’s face in both of his hands and pulled her in for a strong but sloppy kiss. When they pulled away, all she did was stare in his eyes. “Tell me, Dani. Tell me you liked that, please.”

She answered him by pushing him down on her pillows and climbing on top of him. His eyes widened, but he didn’t stop it. The kisses she gave him were hot, their tongues slipping in and out of each other’s mouths. After she realized she was starting to get bored of that, Daniella moved away from his mouth and to his ear, where she nibbled and licked the lobe. Joe sighed, and although this was a serious moment, he couldn’t help but laugh.

When Lieb laughs, Daniella does too. They stopped their intimate session and rested their foreheads on each other’s, chuckling with how stupidly serious their makeout was. “You really had to laugh, didn’t you, wise ass?”

“Dani, you know me. My filthy mouth has to be doing something.” He flipped them over so he was on top, in control. She liked it. “I know what it’s going to be doing next, traveling farther down your body.”

“Your chit-chat is making me horny.”

“And your eyes are giving me quite the boner. Do you always look at me like this?” Joe questioned.

“On occassion, when I’m hungry and I have to convince you somehow to buy me food. It’s always worked.”

“What can I say? I’m a simple man, bedroom eyes turn me into putty.”

“Funny you mention that, ‘cause right now you seem pretty hard.” He fake laughed before continuing.

“You don’t have to worry about doing any of the work.” He breathed into her neck, making her shiver. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

Licking a fat stripe up to the bottom of her ear, his hands roamed where his mouth didn’t reach yet. A hand took a breast in it and kneaded it, pulling and squeezing rather harshly. She squirmed under his touch.

Moving away from her neck, he toyed with the ends of her shirt, his hands deliberately making sure to caress her skin. His touch felt like ice on her hot body, and she shivered.

“You like that, huh?” He chuckled. She could feel her top being pulled up and over her head, tossed to the ground where the rest of their clothes would lie. He pulled back from kissing her stomach to look at the sight in front of him.

It was shocking to say the least. His best friend since he was ten years old was laying underneath him, panting while waiting for Joe to do something, _anything_ to her. Was it wrong of him to do this?

No, it isn’t, he thought. It’s not wrong to want to have sex with your best friend. If it was he didn’t care. Joe continued on with kissing her, trying to push out the second thoughts he was having about being like this with Daniella.

Reaching behind her and on her back, he unclasped the gray bra she was wearing and threw that somewhere with her shirt. He paused before moving his mouth to her left nipple, where he sucked and bit on them while she moaned in delight. “Feels so good..”

“I thought so.” He smirked and moved to the right one, repeating his steps. Her hands pulled at his hair, making him hum against her nipple.

Joe could feel that he was rock solid in his jeans. It kind of hurt, now that he thought about it, but now isn’t his time for pleasure. All the spotlight was on her.

She pulled him by his shirt back up to her and kissed him, forcefully but at the same time messy. Her hips bucked up, rubbing her clit on his thigh. Daniella kept doing it, and Joe was loving it. He thrusted his hips to meet hers, and they were both enjoying the feeling of the friction.

Daniella was starting to go faster, moving her hips in a way that hit the sweet spot so well. She was whimpering in Joe’s ear, and that was a sign to keep going. “You know babe, we could always just.. do it.”

A finger was placed over his mouth and somehow, it made its way inside. Joe licked her finger, making it nice and wet. He puckered his lips as to push them out. Daniella laughed. “Taste good?”

“Would taste better if you had stuck it inside of you first but I’m not complaining.” The light mood dispersed and the air was back to being hot and heavy. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Dani. Know that?” She didn’t answer, but moaned when Joe played with her nipple. “So gorgeous, all mine.”

His hips sped up, grinding against the soft material of her leggings. The friction from his jeans rubbing against his cock was driving him wild. Joe kept going, kept speeding up. At this point, Daniella wasn’t moaning anymore. She was breathless as he kept rubbing her clit, hitting the right spot with every thrust. Her eyes were screwed shut and her thick lips were parted. Joe knew she was close to coming.

“Fuck, Dani.” He breathed next to her ear. Joe could feel his build up rising and he was going to be ready to come any moment. “Cum for me, Dani. Cum for me.”

His words and the sensations of her orgasm pushed her over the edge. Her eyes were closed as tightly as they could be and she let out a short, staccato of moans that made Joe get in his last final strokes before letting go.

Daniella smiled when Joe collapsed on top of her, still trying to catch his breath from coming. They locked eyes for a small amount of time before saying anything to each other. “We could’ve just had sex.”

“Somehow,” she managed to get out. “Somehow, I think that was way better than sex.”


End file.
